


Of Fistbumps and Facts.

by GoatSoup



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSoup/pseuds/GoatSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer may know all sorts of random facts, but he'd never be able to guess at his colleague's true intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know. It's just that darn fistbump gave me ideas, man.
> 
> Spoiler for 11X10
> 
> Oh and I obviously don't own these beautiful people. If I did, rest assured I wouldn't simply be writing about their supposed exploits.

He'd been too preoccupied with the way Spencer's eyes lit up as he proved Kate wrong to react. The quip about someone finally believing him was purely to cover up what that tiny frown that marred his beautiful friend's almost angelic features did to him. 

See, Derek Morgan had known his feelings toward a certain genius were a little....unorthodox. But hey, wasn't that the life they lived? He'd tried to fight it, of course. It'd have been odd to date someone so young. Besides, he'd always been a ladies man. Though the way he preferred butts to boobs probably should've tipped him off. 

Anyway, he'd been warring with himself; trying so hard to remember why it'd be a bad idea to lean over and kiss his friend. To see if his eyes lit up like that from kisses and strokes. He'd been busy convincing himself that he shouldn't make his move in front of their colleagues - and their boss, for Pete's sake - when Spence reached out for his own fistbump. Too busy trying not to think of what else Spence's innocently uttered "pound it" could have meant. 

The time stretched out into an almost awkward silence as Morgan's mouth grew drier and his throat - and brain, worked furiously on trying to function again. By the time he'd forced a few words out, Spencer had already retracted his arm. 

But when Hotch reached over and kindly, much in the way of a father indulging a young child, brushed his knuckles with the doctor's, Morgan was filled with a new kind of heat. Not the lust that had permeated his skin and sat low in his belly seconds before. No, this was the kind that threatened to overwhelm him and burn everything in it's path.  
No one else could touch his - yes his, dammit, Pretty Boy without there being some damage. And there would, the second this case was done, Derek Morgan would do what he'd craved for so long. 

He'd finally get to know what those sinful lips tasted like. He'd lick and touch and smell and taste. He'd spend his days mapping a different terrain, getting into a different kind of headspace. The one that'd bring his dreams to life and land him the love of his life. 

Spencer Reid would be his, the young doctor just didn't have possession of that knowledge yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys asked so very nicely and I'm powerless against puppy dog eyes, I've decided to add another chapter.  
> But it's my birthday so please be nice when you realise how crappy this chapter is, okay? Thanks! 
> 
> Spoilers for 12X10, 13X10 and 14X10 (I think..is it? I dunno).
> 
> Also, yes I'm aware that Reid basically said "blow it up" in the fistbump scene, but I figure "pound it" was more suitable to get Morgan's head into the gutter, you know? Except of course if explosions get you there which woah you should probably see someone about that..

Months. Okay, it had been _months_  of Morgan trying to restrain himself. Of trying his absolute hardest so that he didn't lose it and start molesting a co-worker because that would be bad bad bad and they'd probably have case studies on the BAU Special Agent who cracked and dry-jumped his colleague in the bullpen.

That is _not_  what Derek Morgan wanted to be remembered for. Not the legacy he wanted to leave behind.

So Morgan tried to avoid Reid as subtly as possible. Opting to rush home as soon as possible instead of staying in the office with Reid and playing ridiculous games to see if they could beat each other, reminiscing about their respective childhoods, sharing the things they once loved and the things they have come to love.

Morgan remembers telling Spencer how he wanted to become the first black president, the way Reid had told him he was a little late for the position of the first one, but he had every faith that Derek could lead their nation one day. The warmth that had spread in Morgan's chest was a feeling he'll always cherish. The foolish dreams of a young man had been replaced by a new one; the need to protect Spencer from all kinds of harm. And that included himself.

So he went home to Savannah and paid extra attention to her and how her day had been. Whether to assuage his own guilt for loving someone else or to appease her, he'd bever know. Though the voice in the back of his mind that he so studiously ignored told him to stop fooling himself; it was never gonna work out with the pretty doctor. At least, not _this_  one.

Savannah, ever the bright girl, had picked up on how different he had been acting. And of course she'd called him out on it. After hours of yelling; it became painfully clear that Morgan wasn't fooling the beautiful woman in front of him. So he'd spilled the beans and watched the anger, hurt and - worst of all, pity that had flashed in her eyes. It had killed him to hurt her like that, but she deserved better. And at least she hadn't kicked him in a certain sensitive area for fucking her around like that. She'd been weirdly gracious about it all and had packed her stuff back into her apartment. He suspects that the pity he'd glimpsed earlier had something to do with it, but he wasn't about to dwell on that.

So Morgan had become somewhat of a recluse and it was noticeable, if the looks Hotch and Rossi were sharing was any indication. Well, that and Garcia's constant nagging to come out and _why are you such a party pooper, Derek Morgan come enjoy puppies with me!_  

But Morgan didn't care, okay? He was just trying to get on with his life here, why couldn't they see that? He was making do and that's all that mattered.

That was until Reid made a choked off noise in the back of his throat at Hotch's confirmation that yes; this was indeed Gideon's lifeless body on the floor. It wasn't until Reid had brushed past him instead of falling into his arms, that Derek realised just how much the distance between them had grown.

In his haste to ensure his friend wouldn't get hurt, he'd pushed far enough away that Reid couldn't even come to him for comfort. So he did just that for the next two weeks; he stayed late and he talked and he ate out and did everything he could think of to get Spencer's mind off the void Gideon had left behind.

He'd worked out a system so that he wouldn't get ahead of himself and accidentally kiss Reid whilst watching a movie or something equally horrifying. Every time he felt the need to do something super inappropriate, he'd remember how many people had hurt Reid in his life. He'd think of how they'd molded him into a shy, neurotic mess with a heart too big for his awkward body to contain, instead of the vibrant and eccentric young man he was with the ones he felt comfortable with.

How he couldn't be another person who hurt him or walked away.

And that right there would stop him dead in his tracks because no okay, this was Reid he was talking about, he'd never do that to his pretty boy.

The system worked just fine. Until that happy-go-lucky, Miss The Sun Shines Out Of My Ass, I'm-a-genius doctor person tiny freaking _tween_ came out of nowhere and set her sights on his man and tipped him right off the cliff he was so precariously balanced on.

That damn forest nymph had better think twice before she even _dreamed_  of touching his Spencer. Plus plus, besides Einstein? Really? _Really?_ That had to be fake. He would've gotten Garcia to check that out, if he wasn't afraid of the questions she'd ask. Questions he wasn't prepared to answer because he wasn't sure he wanted to admit his feelings to himself. Not fully anyway.

After the bomb had been diffused, after Reid had _refused_  to leave his side - which made him feel so shitty, of course the cutie pie would be loyal in the face of imminent threat even after the way Morgan had acted the last few months. After the arrest, the clean-up, the paper work, the media frenzy etc etc Morgan just wanted to ditch the post-case celebration and sleep for 50 years.

But that wasn't an option. You see, the queen of the friggin' elves was making a beeline for Reid and he could see the determination in her eyes. She stopped mere inches from the young doctor's and placed her hand on his arm to get his attention. As Reid turned, Mini Me practically shoved her boobs in his face. The poor thing was so shocked, he faltered. The smile on her face told Morgan she had Reid right where she wanted him.

And that was it; seeing another person making advances on someone he loved was just a big no no, so he marched right the fuck over there and planted himself between Reid and the succubus. To say he didn't feel immense satisfaction at her confused frown would be a terrible, terrible lie. He mumbled some incoherent excuse about a thing in a place that was important so they had to go, sorry, see ya, bye! Morgan grabbed his friend and got out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys it was shitty, look at that oh god it's so bad, I'm so so sorry please forgive me for this drivel. Also erm, I can't write smut I don't know how to proceed I told you the plot bunny didn't take me this far why did I do this, I'm Alice and I'm lost in freaking wonderland and I don't know how to get home, help me please


End file.
